Let Me Help You
by xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: Kaito gets shot after his escape from the rooftop. Footsteps come racing towards him. 'Great' he thought, the sniper looking for him, to clarify his death. Is it really the sniper though? Kaishin/Shinkai From both POVs
1. The End

**The End**

"I never thought that I would go like this" Kaito mumbled. Ever since he took over being KID, he thought that he would either be caught and arrested or find Pandora and smash it to pieces. However, he never thought about being shot while in flight and falling from such a height to land in an alleyway not too far from the heist.

The heist itself went smoothly, he got the gem and made his escape from the rooftop. Ever since Meitantei-san returned to his normal body, the heists are much more thrilling. When he was stuck as a child, you can only do so much, but now, he has to go all out. Thankfully no more soccer balls were being launched towards him, he does have to be carefully of not being shot at with that watch of his.

Of course Hakuba still insists to keep saying that he is KID which he aways denies. He can't do anything with around Hakuba, since its proof he is KID or whatnot. Although it doesn't stop him from dyeing the blonds hair of all sorts of colors.

Sprawled across the concrete as he was, he could no longer feel the cold wind that was gliding across his features. He can't think straight, he can't move. He knew it was nearing the end for him when his eyelids started drooping, his vision fading to black. He was going to die. He was afraid. How are they going to react when they find out he is KID?

Before he was dragged into a long, long sleep, he could faintly recognize the sound of footsteps. 'Great' he thought, the sniper looking for him, to clarify his death. The steps faltered for a second, then they went into a full out sprint towards him. He could hear a voice but he couldn't understand what they were saying or who they were. That was the moment his eyes closed and passed out from the pain in his side.

xXx

The updates will be slow on this, but I will try to upload as soon as possible. I know this is a short chapter, I'm not really a fan of writing such large pieces of work :/


	2. The Sniper

Its been a few months since he has received his body back, and he couldn't be any happier. Once he came back, Ran had shouted at him for being gone so long and cried while he listened. What could he have said? 'Oh yeah about that, you know conan? yeah that was me the whole time. Surprise!' I dont think that would really work out since... you know I was there in quite some embarrassing times. However I told her that I had to go overseas for a case and forgot to tell her before hand.

After she was no longer mad at him, she had confessed.

He would have been the happiest man alive, but he no longer saw her as a love interest. He saw her as a sister, probably from the time he spent with her as Conan. Now he found someone who stole his heart without even realizing. He fell in love with a thief. A thief with a cocky smirk and just loved fooling around with the police force (especially Hakuba). Being on the same level with the thief, Shinichi was able to actually look at him, and his breath had caught.

"KID" Shouting at the top of his lungs, his face going pale. KID was hurt. Across the rooftops, Shinichi could catch a glimpse of a gun in a building window. Why were they aiming at KID? Quickly shaking his head, he darted the sniper and raced back down the stairs to find the thief.

The heist was like it normally was, KID stole the gem, coloured Hakubas' hair purple before laughing manically and racing towards the rooftop. Being in his full body was soooo much easier to sprint after the thief, he was no longer having to take little breaks to catch his breath. Now he is running without breaking a sweat.

Of course by the time he reached the rooftop, KID was checking the gem. 'What could he be looking for?' Happening to notice his presence, KID turned around towards him and smirked. Their usual banter went on as usual, but as KID was making his escape, two bullets raced through the air and towards the thief. One broke his hang glider, and the other seemed to have hit the thief.

That sniper wore all black. Were they from the Black Organisation? Shinichi moved between the screaming fans as he made his way to where he think the thief had landed. He came to a halt when he came to an alleyway and heard harsh breathing. KID was sprawled out over the concrete, his white suit covered in crimson red. Running towards the thief, he could see the eyes were starting to close. He tried shaking the mans shoulder and calling his name, but it was useless. The thief was unconscious. He called Agasa to come and collect him, and praying that Haibara will be able to help the thief, since he can't go to the hospital.

After a few minutes of waiting and checking the thiefs' pulse every now and then, the yellow buggie pulled up.

xXx

Yay, second chapter! If there is anyway I could improve this please say so and I will try to do as you recommend :)


	3. Why?

"What happened Shinichi?" The professor asked. What had happened? Moving KID into the backseat he glanced towards the professor and back at KID.

"Someone shot him... in midair."

"He's lucky to be alive then, falling from such a height and with a bullet piercing his flesh, he should be dead."

Sitting in the front seat with the professor, he let his thoughts run wild. Was the sniper from the Black Organisation? Why were they trying to kill KID? KID is a criminal, but there should be no need to kill him. Unless they are after similar things? But what would the Black Organisation want with a gem?

Shinichi Came out of his thoughts as he noticed they were just pulling up on the curb. Opening the back door by KIDs' head, he slowly dragged him out with the professor holding the thiefs' legs. When they got to the front door, a little girl appeared with a frown on her face.

"Why did you bring him here Shinichi?"

"We can't take him to the hospital, and he is seriously hurt!"

"I'm a scientist, not a doctor."

"You've taken care of bullet wounds before, whats the difference now?"

"He's a criminal!"

They both ended up glaring at each other until KID started groaning, gaining both of their attention. Shinichi looked at Haibara with a pleading look in his eyes and she gave in. Thankfully there was a spare room at the professors house when they could keep KID, so he can recover and get back on his feet.

After a few hours, KID was stitched up and full of drugs. Shinichi was hoping Haibara could do what ever she needed while keeping the mans face covered. Unfortunately, KID took a blow to the head and there was a chance he could have a concussion. When the disguise was of, he was amazed by how similar they really look, and maybe slightly awed by the sight of him.

It was about 5am now, Shinichi didn't get a wink of sleep all night, worrying about the thief. At first, KID looked like he was dead, which luckily he wasn't. As the hours went by, the thief would twist and turn in his sleep. Shinichi was surprised he could move so much with a injury in his side, but then again it could be the drugs Haibara gave him earlier.

Other than that, KID looked like the same age as himself. He deduced that this KID was not the same from the one all those years ago. Why would someone so young decide to bring 'KID' back to life? What happened to the first KID? What was that magicians name again? ... Right, Kuroba Toichi died in an accident about the same time KID disappeared. Was he the first KID?

"You really need to get some sleep shinichi."

He turned his head slightly to see the professor standing in the doorway, with a worried expression on his face.

"... I think we might have the same enemies."

"Many law breakers wear black, that sniper could've been on his own, or from another organisation."

"If there is another organisation, there could be a possibility to join alliances to take KID down..."

"We won't know until he wakes up, so you better get some rest" he paused before adding "You also have school today."

"I'll call in saying I was up all night on a case, they will understand."

"I hope so"

The professor closed the bedroom door and his eyelids started to close from lack of sleep. He could always ask the thief who were after him, but KID might not tell him yet. He would just have to wait for the young thief to awake.

xXX

I feel like I could do better on this, but yet again, I don't know how to improve it (Sighs)


	4. Please

When he came to, he was relieved he was still breathing. However, this was not his bed he was currently lying in. Did the police find him? The Sniper? He was starting to panic until he heard someone muttering beside him. He turned his head to the direction of the sound and found Meitantei-san sleeping half on a chair and half on the bed.

Without even realising, he was starting to blush. He never saw Shinichi with such a peaceful expression, the only expression he received was a smirk from the detective.

While staring at the (adorable) detectives face, he slowly became aware of the pain in his side. Last night came to memory of being shot during his escape. He looked at his waist and saw it covered in bandages, he also noticed the few band-aids on his arms, probably from the fall and crashing into concrete. He is amazed nothing is broken, still in one piece.

Looking over his injuries, he never heard the detective waking up beside him, he did, however, hear him talking to him.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice shook him out of his thoughts to stare at the detective. 'That voice of his should be illegal' he thought. Shinichi peered at him with worry bright as day in his eyes, frowning as he didn't receive an answer.

"... I could be better."

Shinichi slowly nodded "You were given medicine to help ease the pain..." He closed his sparkling blue eyes before continuing "Are you in pain right now? Do you need more medicine?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

Silence fell between the two as they were left to their thoughts.

"Hey..." breaking the silence "Why haven't you turned me in yet?"

"Well, I... want to help you." Shinichi mumbled

"I can't, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Please KID, why are they trying to kill you?"

"That's just for me to know Meitantei-san."

He wanted to be mad, angry, at Shinichi. He couldn't though, he knows Shinichi has nearly taken down the organisation that once shrunk him into a child, but this is different. Those people won't hesitate to kill anyone who is in their way, they get whatever they want without fail (Other than Pandora that is). He has already lost his father to them, he is not going to lose anyone else, even that means for him to be nearly killed every heist.

He looked towards the detective that was about to yell at him to at least consider the idea but paused as he saw the thiefs' eyes shimmer like he was about to cry. "I don't want to lose anyone else to those people... I'm thankful that you want to help but, I don't want anybody to be hurt"

"... At least consider the idea." he said softly.

The deathly silence came back and the tension was starting to be uncomfortable, Shinichi stood from where he was sitting in the chair beside the bed and headed towards the white old door. "I'll get you some breakfast with the medicine you had before. If you need to you the restroom, it's just down the hall to the left."

With that, he left Kaito alone to his thoughts.


	5. Kaitou KID

As the door shut behind him, he leaned against it with a sigh. That was probably the first time he ever saw emotion on the face that is usually covered with a monocle, top hat and the famous poker face. What could've happened that made such an expression appear on the thief's face?

He straightened up and headed to his kitchen, hopefully, he would be able to make something edible and not poison the thief. Was the thief allergic to anything? He should've asked KID while he was up there... Instead, he just settled on making some porridge, and getting more medicine to help with the pain KID was probably in. He headed back upstairs with food and medicine in hand and went to the bedroom.

He opened the door and placed the food on KIDs' lap and set down the medicine on the nightstand. He was about to leave but a soft voice stopped him.

 _"I'll let you help."_

Turning around and staring at the thief, he only stuttered _"Really?"_

The thief nodded and looked at him with serious eyes. "To be honest, I don't really want you to help, but I guess it would be easier to destroy their organisation with others..."

 _"Why are they trying to kill you?"_ Gesturing to the thiefs' injury.

 _"It's a long story, we might be here awhile."_

 _"You don't have to tell your whole life story, just the reason they are hunting you,"_ he said quietly

"Actually, it does involve my life story, it was happening before I was even born."

"Start from the beginning."

He thought he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted since KID went quiet. Either he didn't want him to know about his life or he was trying to make it as short as possible. Keeping things important and leaving out the rest.

 _"It first started roughly 24 years ago in Paris, The Phantom Lady was planning to steal a jewel which was embedded in a motorcycle. Her plan didn't quite work out and she was caught by some men dressed in black. But there was also someone else there that night. His name was Kuroba Toichi, a magician who was known also around the globe. It was hard to notice who he was though, he was wearing his outfit he was going to wear for an upcoming performance. That outfit he wore that night is the same I wear as KID._

 _He rescued The Phantom Lady and made himself into a thief so the other could be forgotten. You see on that night, If he wasn't there that night, she would've been killed by those men. Anyway, he created a thief who would become popular and The Phantom Lady could go into hiding, and so she did. Not long after the two got married and travelled the world. Then somewhere in Japan, they had a child, Kuroba Kaito, in other words, me._

 _My father still did heists when I was born, he wanted to be certain my mother was safe. One of his heists, some men dressed in black came to my father and asked for his help to find a certain Jewel. He refused. My father was planning on stopping his crimes, and he wasn't going to help them since he had a reason for his crimes. Since he knew about the jewel, they wanted him dead, so others couldn't know about the jewels' legend. After a while, they found out who KID really was and they well..._

 _...They murdered him during his performance. My fathers' death was known as an accident, but even when I was little I knew it wasn't an accident. My father would check everything, and I mean everything to make sure it was safe. Even doing so, his trick was sabotaged. After his death, KID was nowhere to be seen and life went on._

 _8 years later, KID returns. I had forgotten about KID at that time, and all I wanted to do was challenge him, to see how good of a magician he was. The night of the second heist, I found my Fathers greatest secret. There was a room in our house filled with things related to KID, the outfit, his gadgets, even a car was in there. I was curious about why it was even in there, so I put on the outfit and went to the heist. After the other KID finished his performance, I confronted him. He was my fathers assistant in both thievery and as a magician. He told me about Father's killers and how he was being a target to lure them out._

 _We eventually did and they started threatening us, told us to stop stealing. We never did. Everything changed when I stole Blue Birthday. I found out about the legend of the jewel they were looking for, what they killed my father for. Ever since I have been looking for that jewel before them and destroy it._

 _Well, that's the story, anything you want me to add?"_

He couldn't stop staring. Kuroba, Kaito, his life has been full of things that people shouldn't go through. His father killed for a jewel, Kaito making himself a target. But something was on his mind and he wanted it to be answered.

 _"What is the legend?"_

 _"Its suppose to grant Immortality or something, and before you ask, you can find it about having moonlight shine through the jewel. If there is another jewel within and glows red, that would be Pandora - the jewels name."_

It sounds like the thing is made up. Magic doesn't exist, there is always a logical way to describe or explain something.

 _"... But magic doesn't exist"_

 _"I once thought that too, but it does, I just happen to know a witch that uses magic."_

 _"Is she evil?"_

 _"She can be creepy, but I wouldn't call her evil, but then again she did try and kill me once..."_

So magic really exists then? How is that even possible?

 _"So how are we going to take them down Tantei-Kun?"_ The famous smirk in place.

 _"First you are going to recover while I do some research and then we will see what happens from there."_

 _"Research?"_

 _"I want to see if your organisation is connected with mine first, so I need to ask someone about it."_

 _"If anything helps, bring out the name Snake and see if it rings any bells."_

 _"Alright then, take your medicine and get some sleep, your body will still need to rest."_

Picking up the empty bowl he left Kaito to get some rest. Would he mind if he called him Kaito? Shaking his head from the thought, and the images of those eyes, he called the professor and made his way to the house next door.

xXx

Sorry, about the slow update, I haven't really felt inspired to write at the time.


	6. The Black Organisation

He didn't need to knock on the door since they already knew he was coming, so he stepped into the old house that somehow still stands. In the living room was Haibara skimming through a magazine while the professor was in the kitchen. He settled down opposite of her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

"Is there something wrong Kudo? You don't usually come round unless if it is about the organisation or the antidote," she muttered with a glance towards him.

"I just wanted to ask about them."

"And that would be?"

"Were they involve with something to grant immortality?"

From where he was sitting he could tell that she was frozen in fear. "Where did you hear that from?" she whispered.

"Someone was shot by a sniper dressed in all black, they mentioned about immortality. How are they connected?" he asked slowly.

With a sigh, she started "You already know how horrible they are and what they are capable of. They are obsessed with trying to take over Japan, so if they were to live forever, they wouldn't have to worry about losing power and being vulnerable. I heard they went to a thief over a decade ago for help in search for a gem. The thief had said no back then, I don't know if he is even alive anymore..."

"The thief back then was murdered."

With uncertainty on her face, she looked him in the eyes and began "I know they are terrible people, but there could be a chance he or she is still alive."

Shinichi shook his head "No, that thief was killed. The thief was the original KID."

Shock was displayed all over her face "I guess that is an option but you don't have any proof!"

"I do have proof, our KID is currently in my house resting."

"He told you?"

Shinichi nodded his head "He was shot after his heist and I wanted to help him, so he kind of ended telling me about KID."

"I guess we could get some inside information from him, and his skills will be useful in the takedown, but he is already in enough danger. We will have to tell him you know."

"I know."


End file.
